Tiering System
'Tier 0' 0-C: 'Zero Dimensional characters. '''0-B: '''1 dimensional characters. '''0-A: '''2 dimensional characters. 'Tier 1 1-C: 'Weak humans and little animals. '''1-B: '''Normal human charcters. '''1-A: '''Most athletes, martial artists. 'Tier 2 2-C: 'Strongest humans and many large animals. '''2-B: '''Characters who can destroy a wall, harm characters with wall level durability and very large animals. '''2-A: '''Characters who can destroy a room, harm characters with room level durability and extremely large animals. 'Tier 3 3-C: 'Characters who can destroy a building, harm characters with building level durability. '''3-B: '''Characters who can destroy a city block, harm characters with city block level durability. '''3-A: '''Characters who can destroy multiple city blocks, harm characters with multiple city block level durability. 'Tier 4 4-C: 'Characters who can destroy a town, harm characters with town level durability. '''4-B: '''Characters who can destroy a city, harm characters with city level durability. '''4-A: '''Characters who can destroy a mountain, harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 5 5-C: 'Characters who can destroy a island, harm characters with island level durability. '''5-B: '''Characters who can destroy a country, harm characters with country level durability. '''5-A: '''Characters who can destroy a continent, harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 6 6-C: 'Characters who can destroy/create a moon. '''6-B: '''Characters who can destroy/create a planet, such as Earth. '''6-A: '''Characters who can destroy/create a large planet, such as Jupiter. 'Tier 7 7-C: 'Characters who can destroy/create a star. '''7-B: '''Characters who can destroy/create a solar system. '''7-A: '''Characters who can destroy/create multiple solar systems. 'Tier 8 8-C: 'Characters who can destroy/create a galaxy. '''8-B: '''Characters who can destroy/create multiple galaxies. '''8-A: '''Characters who can destroy/create all the physical matter within a universe or the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe. 'Tier 9 9-C: '''Characters who can destroy/create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums '''9-B: '''Characters who can create/destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '''9-A: '''Characters who can destroy/create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Tier 10 '''10-C: '''5 dimensional and 6 dimensional characters. '''10-B: '''7 dimensional, 8 dimensional and 9 dimensional characters. '''10-A: '''10 dimensional and 11 dimensional characters. Tier 11 '11-B: '''Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 11. '''11-A: '''Infinite-dimensional characters. 'Note: '''Characters who have no dimensional limitations and have superiority over all dimensional structures and concepts are called Outerversal characters (beyond dimensional beings). Tier 12 '12-C: '''Baseline outerversal characters and those who are at least somewhat comparable to them. '''12-B: '''Characters who are a finite number of levels of existence above 12-C characters. '''12-A: '''Characters who stand at the top of an infinite outerversal hierarchy. 'Tier 13 13-C: 'Characters who transcend an entire infinite outerversal hierarchy. '''13-B: '''Characters who transcend a finite number of infinite outerversal hierarchies. '''13-A: '''Characters who transcend an infinite number of infinite outerversal hierarchies. 'Tier 14 14-B: 'Characters who transcend 13-A characters. '''14-A: '''Characters who transcend 14-B characters. '''Note 2: '''Tiers 15 and above have been created for Suggsverse/Heir to the Stars and Takiverse characters, are beyond logic and they should not be taken very seriously. 'Tier 15Athenaeus Timaeus Characters who transcend all infinities and sets, are beyond the conceptualization of infinite sequences of infinite sets whose infinite sizes are larger and larger infinities have surpassed the totality of completion, encompass everything conceivable, are far beyond the parameters of existence. They encompass all meanings of Omnipresence, Omniscience, and Omnipotence. Tier 16 ' '''Characters who transcend the entirety of Suggsverse. 'Tier 17' ' Characters who possess Cataphysical Omnipotence, Cataphysical Omniscience and Cataphysical Omnipresence. Cataphysics is that which surpasses that which has already surpassed higher degrees of levels of Omnipotence, Omnipresence and Omniscience, making such zeniths infinitesimally archaic. In Cataphysics, broad conceptualizations and zeniths such as Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Omnicompetence, Omnifarious, Omnificence, Omnilingualism, Omnilock, and Omni (in general and in definition of scope) are easily surpassed, superseded, suppressed, subjugated, and silenced to be that of a singular lowest less than micro point of nothingness, for even the zenith becomes null, absent and meaningless. '''Tier 18 ' '''Characters who are at a level beyond the necessity and essentiality of > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnipotence, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omniscience, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnipresence, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnilock, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnificence, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnifarious, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omnicompetence, > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omniarch, and > £Ḉ§♠∀♠Omniverses. £Ḉ§♠∀♠ is a status that cannot be registered within the categories of Heir to the Stars or Aeirs Ending. In essence, £Ḉ§♠∀♠ is a status that is so beyond what the Heir to the Stars cosmic ladder is in its fullest, that it's like the concept of a transcending infinite multiplicity compared to a Quark. The very meaning behind £Ḉ§♠∀♠ is that not even nothing / possibility / totality in any continuity stretch of scope present in Heir to the Stars and beyond can reach or conceptualize £Ḉ§♠∀♠. 'Tier 19' Characters who transcend Tier 18 characters. 'Tier 20 ' Characters who stand above the most powerful levels that any Cosmic Hierarchy or anything in Heir to the Stars, including Tier 19 characters, can introduce, as it is literally meaningless to even gain their <> in the scope of their status. 'Tier 20+' Boundlessly beyond the very meaning of Cosmic Hierarchies, including that of Suggsverse, and even Tier 20. The <> between Tier 20+ and Tier 20 is not only greater than that between Tier 20 and Tier 0, but also anything that can be <> or <> about that difference and Tier 21 itself will be limited. 'Tier 20++''' <> that lies <> Tier 20+.